Esi Sharpclaw
Esi Sharpclaw, born Esi of the Claw on the surface year 1997, is a diplomat to the surface for the Claw clan. While fairly young, like all of her species she aged rapidly, ending up being, by surfacer standards, roughly eighteen or so by the time she went topside, rather than the sixteen she was by years. She serves her people by providing education to the surface species, teaching them about her people and proving that there is more to these exotic, deadly creatures than just claws and teeth. There is quite the heart and mind behind them as well, and Esi's goal is to show that to nearly every creature she came across. Hatchling and Sharpclaw Born to Lumusi Shadowclaw and a male member of her harem, Esi is a pure-bred raptor, and one of the last of that kind. At a young age, she proved that she was indeed a member of the Claw clan, winning scraps with her foreclaws just as often as that deadly talon on her foot. At the age of four, like every child, she was taken from her Clan and placed in the Tuk's learning program, where every raptor learned what it meant to be a Child of Tuk'um. They learned culture, their history, and the Hunt. When she was fourteen, like every raptor, she was drugged and released onto her hunt, along with tweleve of her classmates. Out of the tweleve, only she and two others survived, one being from the Seer clan and the other from the Heart clan. Upon recovering from the hunt, she was allowed to pick her name, and thus took the name 'Sharpclaw' for herself, becoming Esi Sharpclaw from that day forth. Like most others, she re-enrolled in schooling, and survived two more hunts, earning her the three blue feathers she wears on her forearm. Life Before the Surface Three years before the surface opened, she decided to relax and enjoy her life; to find her place in the world. She wasn't the strongest of her year, that respect went to her classmate from earlier - the member of the Heart Clan who had survived a total of five hunts in the time she did three. So forming her own harem was slim to none, and she had no true interest in becoming a Tuk, a Priest(ess) of the Sun Shard. Due to her young age and status, she was approached several times to join a few harems, including the leader of the Seer clan offering to make her his seventy-ninth female. She declined politely, though not to say she didn't enjoy her life. Still, she always felt something was missing, a gap in her life that neither the Tuk or the life in a harem could truly fill. And then word reached far and wide that the surface had been breached, and those nearby slaughtered the surface workers in full. Esi herself was not part of that slaughter, but she heard of it when the Council assembled the next day. The opening was to be sealed and the outside world forgotten once again. Then, the Claw Clan's leader, Idowu Barbclaw, came forth with a different idea. Diplomat After two years of disagreement and then slow talks with the surface world, the Council institutionalized the Suface Act and met with several of the topside's leaders, giving over gifts of gold and gems to smooth the action. Now, there were several diplomats across the world, some of which served on the Council of Presidents or Kings. Esi was sent to the little town of Nowhere, however; having no real powerful but a clear goal in mind. That goal was simple: to education the residents of the area of her people and to find those worthy of adding to the bloodline. So far, she is making great headway toward one of those, but is still quite far from the other. Regardless of that fact, she has established herself as a member of the community, and has made several contacts with the surface world that she knows and trusts.